


Love You Like a Love Song

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by faun-songs drawing found here: http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/17174474681/jam-2-redrom-suck-it-bitches</p><p>I wanted to write something to do it justice but heck, here’s this instead!</p><p>Title: Love You Like a Love Song</p><p>Characters used: Gamzee Makara/Dave Strider</p><p>Redrom</p><p>Length: 1,118 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like a Love Song

Things had changed between you and the Juggalo. And whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be seen. As far as you were concerned, a day he wasn't threatening your life was a good day indeed. Not that Gamzee ever would actually carry out his threat. You both knew better than that. But it was the little things that you started to notice. Like harsh words and clipped insults seemed to soften as they fell from smiling lips, less like taunts and more like pet names. He still watched you like a hawk, but it was less darkly possessive and more lovingly attracted, like you were all he ever wanted to look at in the entire world.

And you couldn't help but agree with that.

Because you were all he ever should want to look at. You've both established this months ago when your little relationship was more than a fling but less than commitment, when it was dark and caliginous and hateful. Between rough kisses and stinging bruises, the two of you would whisper, claiming the other as his own with no retribution. You two owned each other. And you had never been 'owned' before. Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire, no chain hanging him down. But Makara had gotten under your skin somehow, and not only that; he had wrestled his way into your heart. Which was, in all senses of the word, weird.

It was a slow, agonizingly slow process, but it was far too steady to ignore. One too many coincidences to be considered coincidences, too far apart or too close together for comfort. At first you suspected it was some kind of new game he was playing, some new trick to make you lose your cool, but as Vantas explained to you; trolls couldn't and wouldn't fake quadrants. If Gamzee was acting like he didn't hate you so much, most likely he meant it. So all you had to do was figure out the trolls motive.

That was the easy part. Gamzee had always been straightforward with you, well, relatively at least. If he was planning a surprise of course he wouldn't let the cat out of the bag, but there would be hints he would leave. Dead animals for instance. At first you didn't exactly think the notion as sweet when you rolled out of bed and your foot crunched down on a large dead rat. In fact, you raged at him and he backed off, leaving smaller animals instead. Mice, chipmunks, that sort of thing. It was then you remembered reading something once upon a time that animals leave other dead animals for their owners to find as a sort of gift. A prideful gloating of "Hey look what I caught for you". The carcasses stopped ending up in the trash and instead found themselves stuffed in jars, littering shelves that lined your wall. And for a while, that seemed to work. Then Gamzee switched it up on you again, instead of animals littering your floor there was something else, small hearts clumsily cut out of red construction paper.

There was one spot that Gamzee claimed as his in your apartment, a section in the living room in the far off corner. He would often crash there if he didn't land on the futon or on top of you while you relaxed in your own bed. A week or so after he started leaving the symbols of redrom, you took one of them and carefully drew a record inside it before placing it on his nightstand. And maybe that's how you got into this situation of being belly down on your bed, the two of you bare naked and exposed to the world as anybody could be, his pelvis slowly rocking in a steady rhythm against your backside. The music of your iPod muffled most of your noises to each other as you gripped at the end of the bed, nails slightly digging into the cloth. You and Gamzee both had one bud in one ear, but he had complete control of the music that played. Even though the music player was between your arms as you gripped tighter, mouth slack and hips grinding back against his movements; he chose the songs. At first they were all fast paced, his body keeping in perfect time to the beat, nearly pounding you into the mattress as you could only hang on and enjoy the ride.

Your eyes were shut and so were his, his left hand keeping a loose but possessive grip around the base of your neck, his right on your back for support as he hovered over you. His mouth was almost too close to your ear as his head hung while yours was held up if only for the reason that you didn't want to quiet yourself. And as strange as that was, especially for you two, that game of who can keep quiet the longest didn't seem to apply. You were as open to him as he was to you, you owned each other. Nothing else could matter anymore. Nothing could even come close.

The song changes, slower, softer, quieter and you realize its Gamzee's voice that's singing through the earpiece. He must have nicked your iPod ahead of time, must have planned this all out somehow. How, you had no idea. But the lyrics of his words are deafening everything else out. You couldn't even describe it if you wanted too, it was too much all at once, and he's whispering and singing in your ear the sweet everythings that you never thought you would hear coming from the Capricorn.

And before you realize it, you're singing along to the words. Hushed and strained, half of the words coming out as breathy moans as he pushes his hips forward and back, tenderly fitting his hips up against yours each time, but you both are singing to each other.

When it's all over he's still lying on top of you, his arms under your body and wrapped around you to hold you close, and you slowly attempt to catch your breath. Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are half lidded as he litters your shoulder with loving kisses. "I love you like a love song, baby." He recites quietly, giving one last kiss before relaxing and shutting his eyes.

You make a sort of content noise before following suit. You haven't figured out much about quadrants since the day you and Gamzee first started…whatever it would be called, but you figure that if things stay like this, you could easily look past the confusion and succumb to the warmth of his body one more time.


End file.
